


Skater Boy

by EcengGondok



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M, School Festivals, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcengGondok/pseuds/EcengGondok
Summary: Skateboarding competition is one of the interesting events in the festival held by the skateboarding school club. Somehow, the view made Gen feel thirsty. Really thirsty. He need cola.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Skater Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Stone and all the characters © Boiichi  
> Skater Boy’s song © Avril Lavigne  
> I got nothing from this fan-fiction except happiness :)

Tsukasa said, "Enjoying the school festival is what visitors do. While the committee is in charge of maintaining order so that everything goes according to plan."

And Gen thought, “ _Fuck_ order! _Fuck_ plan! I don’t care anymore!”

After going through one week to make a _fucking_ concept, one week to spread the _fucking_ proposals, and another week to carry out the _fucking_ ideas, it turns out it only took 3 hours on D-day for Asagiri Gen to declare that he was no longer able. He could not understand. Instead of walking down the field and their school building which has a shape like the letter A, he should be able to visit the fortune teller's booth or enjoy the garden café booth. Because he is a committee of the student executive, he shouldn't lose his youth. It's all Tsukasa's damn fault and his absolutism.

 _Fuck_ Tsukasa!

"Yo, Gen!" Chrome exclaimed from the Takoyaki food container booth, located three booth in front of its current position.

"Come to our booth!" he said again.

It just so happens that Gen's stomach is rumbling. Uughh, he must have forgotten breakfast. He walked to the booth. Ruri, the manager of the booth, greeted him. "Hi, Gen. What can we do so that our booth gets points high?" she joked.

Gen laughed. "Too bad your booth wasn't supervised by me. By the way, I'll order one portion of takoyaki. "

Kinro, as the chosen chef, immediately cooked the order. Within minutes, order are served by Chrome on a small plate. Gen felt nice, breathing in the air as sweet as takoyaki with the same as the others.

“It’s look delicious!” he chirped happily.

“Of course! I made it by following every rule in the recipe book,” Kinro said proudly. "Rules are rules!"

"Ruri- _nee_!" Kohaku, who was in charge of packaging, suddenly called out from behind the white curtain which divided their booth in two. " We're out of plastic packaging."

"Wow," murmured Ruri in a voice as gentle as a harp. " Chrome, can you borrow some from the next booth?"

Chrome answers loudly. "Alright, Ruri!"

Gen smiled slightly. What does Chrome not do for Ruri, hm?

While eating, Gen looked around. Many booths were not crowded and that was surprising. Didn't Kohaku say they ran out of plastic packaging? Means their sales are fine. When he could not find an answer to his amazement, Gen asked.

"Why is it so quiet here?"

Kinro answered while still paying attention to his cooking so it wouldn't burn. "Many people go to see skateboarding competition."

Ruri added, "That also makes us have to change business strategies."

Skateboarding competition is one of the interesting events in the festival held by the skateboarding school club. Many people — sports teachers, male students, even female students who Gen believed 10 billion percent didn't care about skateboarding at all — visited. That's almost everyone. Yeah, everyone except Gen. This time, it wasn't Tsukasa's fault. It’s just sport is not his cup of tea. He prefers flower and magic.

Chrome returns to their booth with some plastic packagings. As a replacement, he was given a stack of plastic packagings containing takoyaki and a paper containing a list of names.

"Give this to everyone who has ordered online," Kohaku said, honestly as usual, commanding as usual. Like Tsukasa. She might have good chemistry if she was Tsukasa's girlfriend. They’ll become the powerful couple. Too bad, on the first day of school, the two had a fight.

By the way, talking about Tsukasa...

Chrome's expression became miserable. “Agaaaaiiin?!"

"Ginro has done his part. Now it's your turn," Kinro insisted. At that moment Ginro's figure entered the booth from the back door. "I'm back," he said before sprawling beside the stove's table pathetically.

Ruri looks at Chrome hopefully. "Chrome, please?"

Chrome immediately stood up. "Alright, Ruri."

He was ready to leave when Gen checked his supervision sheet and exclaimed, "Wait, Chrome! I'm coming with you."

Don't get the wrong idea. Gen went there to check on the booth's progress. Not to watch.

But the way Chrome sees it makes Gen want to say it verbally. "The skateboard competition is supervise by me. I could be killed by Tsukasa if I submitted a blank sheet."

Finally the two of them went together to the west wing field. In accordance with the rumors, skateboarding competition is so crowded and noisy. Almost like a boy band concert. Chrome immediately split up to look for customers while Gen looked for Nikki who is in charge of the school skateboarding club.

"Hi, Gen. I heard you supervised this event? What do I have to do to get high points?"

Gen got bored with the joke and handed her a sheet of paper from Tsukasa. "Fill in this damn papers. Your booth’s poin will be decided in the meeting."

"Okay.” Nikki point an empty bench nearby. “Let’s sit while I fill it."

Gen sat and watched. Don't be mistaken. This is the observation section of the assessment, not that Gen really wants to watch.

The skateboard made of 4 to 7 layers of thin maple planks that is pressed using a special press machine slides down on a steep descent using gravity as a booster. The user—skater—stands on it pushing with one foot while the other is on the board. The girls screamed in various moments. Some skaters do difficult tricks and rarely can. The girls shouted with enthusiastically. There are also players who are too hasty in taking steps. Maybe they want to look cool, but instead it makes fail to focus with a trick. They failed to do tricks and even hurt themself and the girls scream a warning. 

"This game seems a bit dangerous. You have the health team, right?"

Nikki snorted. "There is a reason why from the beginning we wanted a field close to school's health clinic. Relax, everything is in control."

"Okay. Noted, "Gen said and then once again watching.

Like other sports, skater has an athletic body, especially in the legs and back. Baggy clothes isn't really good for covering it. Some faces look familiar. Gen felt that he had seen three of them—a white-green haired man, blond man, and silver haired man—appear on television because they were joining the Dew Tournament Tour at Boston, U.S.A. A music plays loudly from the speakers on the side of the field. The lyrics are " _he was a skater boy, she said see you later boy_ " but Gen hears " _he was a skater boy, such a sexy a ‘lil boy"._ ".

Somehow, the view made Gen feels thirsty. Really thirsty. He needs cola.

"I'll buy a drink."

“Okay,” answered Nikki curtly, not particularly concerned.

With a slightly foggy mind, Gen walked to vending machine and inserted the banknote while daydreaming. His finger pressed the wrong drink code. When the cans come out, Gen looked at the label and cursed. Damn! Damn the drink he got! Just damn!

 _Fuck_ Tsukasa, has made him work three weeks for the school fest - ‘till he can’t focus on anything.

"Can I use it?"

A voice heard from behind and Gen turned around. He blinked. One of the Dew Tour winners is in front of him. He gulped and shifted. "Oh, right, sorry."

“No need to feel sorry.”

The man lowered his body, examined all the beverage and furrowed his brows. "No Monsters? Shit!" he said disappointed.

Gen looked at the damn drink in his hand. Like a magic, the drink is no longer a damn drink.

"You can have mine."

The white-green haired man stared at the can, unsure. For some reason, Gen felt he needed to talk again. "I'm not very thirsty. Surely it's different from you who have done sports."

Gen’s reasons make sense, right? Just look at the sweat on the man’s body, flowing from his temples to his chin, falling to his collar and into his baggy clothe, must have passed passed through the broad chest and then down, down, downward. The song in the distance mishear again.

_I’m with skater boy, such sexy a ‘lil boy._

Gen looks away. OMG! What did he just do? Staring at another man’s body?

The man grinned. "Really? Thank you!"

But good moments always pass quickly. A blond and silver-haired man walked toward them. One of them waved aloft.

"Senkuu, get ready for the next. You will compete with me."

So his name is Senkuu, Gen pondering.

"Tsk! How impatient of you, Ryusui. Where did you get the takoyaki?"

"Well, a cute boy is confused because of prank order. I only help by buying it."

Another man, with silver hair and emerald eyes, handed some sheet of paper to Gen. "From Nikki. She said sorry can’t handed it by herself. Something happened. And that _something_ I mean is our buddy, Yo, injured himself. So, I feel the need to apologize to you too."

This guy is so nice, concluded Gen. "Okay. Thank you so much."

Before leaving, Senkuu held Gen.'s hand. He said, "Thank you for the drink. I hope to see you later." He made Gen blush and leave with the wind.

Gen opened his hand which was clenched by Senkuu. A small piece of paper is stored there. Written:

_00xx-44-90-xxxx-xxxx_

_Ishigami Senkuu_

Gen plummeted in vending machines. Hands covered his face because now he smiled like crazy. Or a girl who is in love. _"Oh my God! Oh my god! He is flirting with me!"_


End file.
